User blog:Infinityblade2995/Changing the subject: Hypocrisy, lies, excuses (MrYokai Expose Blog)
Ok, so if you haven't seen this already, please do. I helped Minh with that blog post, so please check it out because I'm not willing to talk much as I'm tired. This blog is mainly based on how he changes the subject all the time to an annoying extent, but it's more than just that. Why am I making this? So the main points expressed in Minh's blog were MrYokai's hypocrisy, excuses, lies and attention seeking. Now I wouldn't make a blog post about this myself, but the way MrYokai responded to Minh's blog just pushes my finger against the mouse button when it's on "Create blog post". See, the thing is, MrYokai tried to defend himself, but all he did was further prove our points. (I say "our" because I helped Minh with his blog) Here's why. Some references After this response, I responded with: Ok let me address your points. "the reason why I wanted matching styles is because I AM USUALLY TOO LAZY TO CREATE THOSE THINGS. Also, the BFBFDI style thingie is just an opinion" Ok, the BFDI style thingy IS an option, but it's better than yours. The point Minh is making is you force everyone to do things your style, which they don't want to do. You rejected basically everyone, as a result. Not only is your style bullcrap, you consider the BFDI style thing as "noobish", but if you consider it noobish, then I'd consider YOUR style as something about of a garbage dump. No offense, just sayin You saying you get easily bored as a reason you try to get attention is a completely stupid excuse. You're showing an example we AREN'T EVEN ADDRESSING. You said you got bored and showed us you trying to get attention to a discussion thread, that's different from what Minh is showing. The attention seeking we ARE talking about is the way you reboot things so often and advertise things all the time, in this case it's mere DESPERATION, not BOREDOM. You trying to protect Axe to please her. I honestly do not know what you mean by "please her". About Battery, you can't keep relating things to your OCs. And even if that's true, why would you bring up the fact that a "battery" should be evil because he's a battery. This is a pretty stupid and bullcrap excuse you're making. "that axe is good" well mate, so IS THAT BATTERY. "I'll explain all this" you didn't even address the Sword thing, and that's one of the most concrete evidence of you being a liar. In the above text I didn't include me telling him I'm glad he admitted some of his mistakes and that I hope he changes, but that's because it didn't matter because he kinda ignored it. Anyway two of my fellow admins, Pikmin and Bumblebee both asked him what he even means when he said he wanted to "please Axe". MrYokai then tried to explain, saying: I wasn't defending Axe because it was a weapon. It was one of my favorite characters. I was actually making a joke, but you don't understand. I was pretending your sword and the TMB battery were basically MY sword. I defend low-health characters on TMB H&H. I told him: I didn't say you defended her because she's a weapon, can you even read? I said you defended her because she was nice, Jesus. And again, what do you mean by "please her" And also you said wanted to KILL Battery so once you brought him down to low health you probably would just finish him off. He responded with: Uh, I don't know if this is a he or a she, but I'm talking about RETRO GUY. Attention seeking To be honest, he didn't do anything in his responses to further prove this point that he's an attention seeker. Now listen, while I have a bit of an issue with his attention seeking, I have more of an issue with him lying about it and in a way changing the subject, which brings me to my next point. (what a transition! such wow very amaze!) Changing the subjects part 1: His Attention Seeking Ok, so a common thing MrYokai does is to try to change the subject or something. This just annoys the hell out of me. So if we look at what he says, he says the reason he seeks attention is because he is bored. THIS IS COMPLETE CRAP. This is considered changing the subject, because the attention seeking Minh was talking about was about how he has literally rebooted his hurt and heal twice because he didn't get much attention. He also always advertises his stuff, for example he went to Eden's hurt and heal and said "Lamely no one is going to the Starshot Fights". I think it's pretty obvious what intentions he has here. These are clearly evidences of his desperation for attention to his projects, and Minh elaborates on this in his blog. However, despite what MrYokai might tell you, he definitely knew when we said he was an attention seeker, we meant his advertising and stuff. However he changes the subject of attention seeking from his hurt and heals to a thread of his, therefore saying he seeks attention out of boredom. Well we WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT THAT! We meant your seeking attention for your hurt and heals, which is obviously desperation. Changing the subjects part 2: His Hypocrisy and Excuses The point about his hypocrisy and excuses is further proved by his responses. He would defend Axe because she was nice according to him in my hurt and heal. But he hates Battery and keeps hurting him, saying it was because he was nice. But when I call him out on this hypocrisy, he claims it was actually a reference to his OC, like he did with Sword, and that makes no sense at all. You think every character like yours has the same personality, traits and features as yours? I'm pretty sure all of them have better eyes than your characters, let alone be similar enough for you to hate one of them because of the other. Now he says he just wanted to please her and that's why he defends her. I don't know how you can possibly please an inanimate object, but that's not the point. Then in his response to my 2000 character response, not only does he ignore most of my points, (which include me pointing out that he changed the subject of the attention seeking, and also me pointing out that the so called "newer style of assets" according to him is actually the oldest style) but he CHANGES what I said, saying that he wasn't defending Axe because she's a weapon as if I had claimed he defends her because she's a weapon. He does this kind of subject changing because he knows he has been caught and he runs out of excuses for why he changes the reasons he defends Axe. He realises that I realised that his reason for defending Axe contradicts to the reason he hates Battery, so he changes it to he wanted to "please" her, which of course makes no sense. Then when he realises I'm not that stupid, he suddenly claims I said he defended Axe for being a weapon, and then he admits he has favouritism for Axe, because he ran out of excuses. Changing the subjects part 3: Liar, liar, pants on fire And by changing his excuses, MrYokai lied a few times. Changing the subjects part 4: Ignoring what he has no excuse for MrYokai understands there's a limit to how many excuses he can dig up from the ground, so for the things he has no excuse for, he just ignores it, as I said above. he ignores most of my points, (which include me pointing out that he changed the subject of the attention seeking, and also me pointing out that the so called "newer style of assets" according to him is actually the oldest style) This is especially important, because he misses out a lot of the main things I'm bashing him for. The worst one is his last response. In my response to his response to my 2000 character response to his response (lel many responses), I talked about three things: 1. That I didn't even say he defended Axe because she was a weapon. 2. That he still makes no sense when he says he wants to "please" her. 3. That he said he wanted to kill Battery, which contradicts to him saying he wants to keep low health characters alive, because he was hurting him every time and trying to kill him. However, MrYokai, AGAIN ignores my points, only responding to the second one. He just said he was talking about Retro Guy. Hold up mate, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! You already changed your excuse that you wanted to "please" her, so why are you reverting back to this excuse? It makes NO SENSE MAN. You just do it to change the subject. Secondly, how would anyone know you meant Retro Guy? You never mentioned him/her (idk Retro Guy's gender) earlier, so naturally we would assume when you say you wanted to please her, you mean Axe, which also makes no sense because as Pikmin said, how are you going to please an Inanimate object which only exists on the Internet? Another thing is, if you actually were trying to please Retro Guy, then.. I mean, come on man. Do you really think Retro Guy is going to go to the wiki and see my hurt and heal and it's comments anytime soon? No, of course not, and I'm pretty sure YOU YOURSELF KNOW. You only say this thing because you need excuses, and this is where you find one. What do you guys think? And MrYokai, as for you I dare you to try to defend yourself. I wanna see if you have any form of reasonability at all, or if you will once again further prove my points and make more excuses. Conclusion People are not fooled by your stupid changing of subjects Category:Blog posts